This invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”). In MRI, a sample (e.g. a human subject) is placed in a powerful magnetic field where hydrogen protons in the sample align with the magnetic field in one direction or the other. The MRI machine applies a radio pulse that is specific only to hydrogen. The pulse causes the protons in the region of interest to absorb energy and spin in a different direction at a particular frequency. At approximately the same time, gradient fields are turned on and off rapidly in a specific manner, which alters the main magnetic field on a local level. When the radio pulse is turned off, the hydrogen protons return to their natural alignment within the magnetic field, and release excess stored energy in form of radio waves. The radio waves are detected by one or more receiver coils. The data collected by the receiver coils is in the form of spatial frequencies, in what is referred to as the “k-space” of the image. Frequency data in the k-space is mathematically reconstructed into a recognizable image in what is referred to as the “image domain” using procedures such as Fourier transforms.